1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building products and more particularly, to an apparatus for making decorative panels made from a hardenable gypsum slurry and a method for making said decorative panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panels or tiles having an embossed surface have been available for installation in commercial and residential areas. These panels have generally been made of wood fiber, mineral wool or glass fibers in either a wet process using a fourdrinier-type machine or a molded process using a rather thick, moldable slurry. The surfaces of the panels have been embossed while the panel is in either a wet stage or after it has been dried.
Panels have also been made of a slurry which contains gypsum that hardens or sets during a drying cycle. Generally, gypsum panels have not been embossed to produce a decorative surface. Gypsum panels usually comprise a core of set gypsum covered on both sides by paper sheets and thus, the gypsum is not available for embossing. The surface of the panels are usually embossed, or have holes of fissures therein for enhanced acoustical qualities. The holes or fissures can be put into the surfaces while the product is wet or dry.